Arrebato adolescente
by Quela
Summary: Una pieza corta para dejar que las hormonas se disparen por completo entre ellos... Hay una segunda parte M que lo describe con bastante detalle...
1. Chapter 1

_Este drabble viene de la unión de una canción, "Teenage Dream" de Katy Perry, y de mirar una y otra vez una imagen de Booth en el capítulo 5x08, "The Foot in the Floreclosure", cuando mira con muchísima ternura a su abuelo mientras baila en un club. Y de ganas de que se lo pasen bien ellos dos, aunque siempre habrá maneras de que lo pasen mejor… Es, en resumidas cuentas, un arrebato adolescente…_

_Dedicado especialmente a Marta, una amiga. _

_**ARREBATO ADOLESCENTE**_

_"You think I'm pretty/ Without any makeup on/ You think I'm funny/ When I tell the punchline wrong/ I know you get me/So I let my walls come down, down__  
><em>_Let's go all the way tonight/ No regrets, just love/ We can dance, until we die/ You and I, will be young forever/_

_My heart stops/ When you look at me/ Just one touch/ Now baby I believe/ This is real/ So take a chance and/ Don't ever look back,__  
><em>_I'mma get your heart racing/ In my skin tights jeans/ Be your teenage dream tonight/ Let you put your hands on me/ In my skin tight jeans/ Be your teenage dream tonight"___

_-Debemos volver_ -dijo Brennan mientras veían a Pops bailando con unas cuantas jovencitas orondas pero felices en la pista de baile.

_-Vamos a darle un segundo, ¿vale?_ -contestó Booth_-. Se lo está pasando bien, no hay prisa..._

Booth miró a aquellas mujeres, jóvenes, bailar con Pops y de repente pensó en lo divertido que sería bailar con Huesos...

Casi podía verla allí, sin su revestimiento profesional inquebrantable de científica respetable y admirada, liberada de esa aureola de suficiencia, tan solo con el genuino sentimiento de diversión de una mujer sin preocupaciones, bailando y pasándolo bien.

Estaba seguro de que seguiría siendo preciosa con el pelo suelto, sus brazos brillando con el sudor, de puntillas en la pista saltando al ritmo de la música. No podría evitar cogerla en sus brazos cuando se cansara de bailar y rodear su cintura... seguramente incluso olería su perfume tan característico y enterraría su cabeza en su cuello buscando ese latido acelerado...

_-Booth, ¿qué haces?_

Brennan le despertó de su ensueño, y se encontró con su cara sorprendida muy cerca de la suya a la vez que fue consciente de que se había situado detrás de ella y había rodeado sus caderas con sus manos y la acariciaba lentamente.

Pero Brennan no parecía muy molesta...

_-Perdona_ -dijo él, aunque sin separarse de ella ni retirar su mano de tan cómodo lugar_-, yo, estaba, me parece..._ -dijo ligeramente incomodado.

_-Creo que el ambiente te ha excitado sexualmente, aunque supongo que está todo controlado..._

_-No es correcta tu suposición._

_-¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces como llamarías a lo que está ocurriendo con tu cuerpo?_

Booth se ruborizó ligeramente. Hacía mucho que no le ocurría con una mujer, y mucho menos sin controlarlo. Sólo en algunas ocasiones, pensando en ella por las noches, o los momentos más tensos cuando ella sacaba esa pasión que sabía ella tenía en su interior y soñaba cómo sería en su cama...

_-No. No es eso. Quiero decir que no está todo controlado..._

_-Ya lo veo -_contestó ella sonriendo.

_-¿Te molesta?_

_-No especialmente. Entiendo perfectamente que el deseo sexual puede ser desencadenado por múltiples factores que se encuentran en un lugar como este: una música atrayente, las luces, muchas mujeres bonitas bailando en la pista..._

_-...Una mujer preciosa en mis brazos..._

Ella se volvió.

_-¿Eres consciente de que hemos venido aquí por una cuestión meramente relacionada con el caso?_

_-Eso lo hace todavía más excitante._

Booth no podía dejar de mirarla, y tampoco apartar sus manos. Brennan metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros de él y le acercó más todavía.

No había espacio entre los dos ahora. Muy cerca sus rostros, sus ojos, sus labios. Brennan sintió un agujero en el estómago y no pudo evitar entreabir su boca en una clara invitación, quería olvidarse del caso y dejarse llevar por el trote de su corazón y tocar su pecho, mientras Booth ansiaba arrastrar su caderas hacia sí mismo y acabar con aquel delicioso sufrimiento...

Pero de repente ambos tomaron conciencia de quiénes eran, de dónde estaban y de lo que realmente habían venido a hacer. Y como si estuvieran perfectamente sincronizados se separaron, aunque se demoraron unos segundos intentando alargar el maravilloso momento que habían vivido. Luego los dos miraron a Pops, que seguía disfrutando del baile.

_-No volverá a ocurrir, lo juro_ -dijo Booth mirando al frente con las manos en los bolsillos, evitando así que sus manos volaran de nuevo hacia ella y hacia la tentación de romper su juramento.

_-No nos dejaremos llevar de nuevo_ -contestó Brennan sin mirarle, deseando que él la acariciara de nuevo para tener la excusa de acercarse a su cuerpo.

_-Controlaré mi excitación_ -Booth la miró de reojo sin mucho convencimiento.

_-Reprimiré mi secreción de hormonas_ -Brennan intentaba no mirarle aunque sin mucho éxito.

_-Nos portaremos bien_ -dijo él pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella, aunque rápidamente lo quitó y sonrió de medio lado.

_-Lo haremos. _

Pops se acercó a ellos.

_-¡Esto es genial! Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en un lugar como este._

_-Pops, nos vamos a casa_ -su abuelo miró a Booth con extrañeza mientras él se mordía los labios mirando al vacío_-. Tengo que darme una ducha fría con urgencia..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ya sé que dije que "Arrebato adolescente" estaba completo, que era un pequeño fic, que no habría segunda parte… pero tengo que comerme mis palabras. Brennangirl me dijo que por qué no y yo, que entro al quite a la primera, me puse a ello. Y ya que había quedado lo suficientemente abierto como para continuar, pues aquí está._

_Advertencia: Es un poco subido de tono. Me ha costado la vida hacerlo porque es la primera vez, pero para todo tiene que haber una primera vez, y qué mejor que sea aquí donde reciba las críticas/halagos de mi primera experiencia… (la canción detonante es "Your body is a Wonderland", de John Mayer, por si queréis escucharla mientras)_

_No esperemos más, que la cosa se enfría…_

_**Arrebato adolescente II**_

"_And if you want love/ We'll make it  
>Swimming a deep sea Of blankets  
>Take all your big plans And break 'em  
>This is bound to be a while Your body Is a wonderland_

_Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face  
>I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase<br>You tell me where to go and/ Though I might leave to find it  
>I'll never let your head hit the bed Without my hand behind it  
>You want love? We'll make it"<em>

_Booth condujo en silencio hacia su apartamento. Ninguno de los ocupantes se atrevía a romperlo. Él, porque estaba pensando en otras cosas. Pops, porque sabía reconocer, más por viejo que por hombre, que algo había pasado entre su nieto y su bonita compañera en aquel club y porque todavía se deleitaba con el recuerdo de aquellas jovencitas bailando sin parar… Ella, porque todavía no podía creer que hubiera llegado a aquel punto con Booth. Hasta el borde mismo del deseo. Si la razón no se hubiera abierto paso a codazos a través de su mente y Pops no hubiera aparecido, no quería ni pensar en lo que hubiera ocurrido en cualquier reservado de aquel club._

_Cuando llegaron a la calle, Booth paró en la puerta._

_-Pops, voy a llevar a Huesos a su casa. Sube y no olvides tomar tu medicación antes de acostarte, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Pops le miró. Sus ojos parecían divertidos._

_-Entendido. Y… ¿tardarás mucho?_

_-Pues… quizás. Huesos vive un poco lejos, ¿verdad, Huesos?_

_Ella no sabía qué decir. Había pensado que la dejaría en su apartamento antes de soltar, literalmente y como lo estaba haciendo, a Pops en su casa._

_-Un…, poco, sí… algo lejos._

_-Quizá un poco, Pops, tengo que asegurarme que llega perfectamente._

_-Por supuesto, hijo, por supuesto__ –Pops sonreía abiertamente__-, aunque creo que te esperaré despierto… para quedarme más tranquilo, ya sabes…_

_-¡No, Pops!__ –hasta ella se asustó de la reacción de Booth__-, quiero decir, no, es mejor que duermas en cuanto cojas la cama. No te preocupes por mí._

_-Muy bien entonces. Hasta mañana, preciosa __–dijo antes de salir del coche-. __Confío en que mi nieto te lleve hasta…__ -Brennan percibió un ¿doble sentido en las palabras de Pops__?- tu casa sana y salva._

_Cuando Pops bajó del coche, Brennan preguntó:_

_-¿Puedo ponerme delante? Tengo la sensación de que haces de chófer y eso me inquieta un poco. Además de molestarte en llevarme es como si te pagara por ello._

_-Siéntate__ –Booth no la miraba mientras arrancaba de nuevo__-. Y no es una molestia. No puedes irte sola a casa._

_-Puedo cuidarme, creo que te lo he demostrado muchas veces._

_-Si vuelves a salir con tu autosuficiencia te dejo en la primera esquina. ¿No podrías dejarme llevarte y ya está? No significa tanto._

_Brennan no contestó. Para ella significaba mucho en ese momento. Aunque Booth parecía enfadado…¿Por qué?_

_A lo mejor le había molestado dejarse llevar por su propio cuerpo en aquel club. Pero era comprensible. Ambos sabían que se atraían mutuamente, una atracción física inexcusable, y que si hubiera sexo entre ellos sería estupendo, pero también que un encuentro no sería suficiente para ninguno de los dos. Además, ambos se habían dado cuenta casi a la vez de que no debían pasar de ahí y habían sofocado sus impulsos. Ella lo había prometido y él también. Punto._

_Booth estaba muy enfadado consigo mismo. Había permitido que su cuerpo tomara las riendas cuando ella se colgó de los bolsillos de su pantalón y no pudo evitar que ella notara lo que sentía físicamente sin poderlo remediar. Era un hombre, maldita sea, y no eran el ambiente del club ni las mujeres ni nada. Era Huesos. Solo ella eran lo que le provocaba todo aquello. Y lo malo es que no había sabido evitarlo. Lo peor de todo no era sentirlo, sino no poderlo disimular siquiera. _

_Brennan ladeó la cabeza y le vio concentrado en la conducción. Tardarían apenas unos minutos en llegar a su casa, y de repente todos sus grandes planes de retención y cordura se rompieron estrepitosamente. Así. De repente. Y sin darse cuenta sonrió._

_-¿Es gracioso?__ –preguntó él._

_-¿El qué?__ –contestó ella mirándole de nuevo._

_-Lo que estés pensando. ¿Tiene gracia?_

_-Bueno. Un poco, quizá._

_-¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?_

_Y fue casi como una casualidad enorme que llegaran a la puerta de su bloque de apartamentos y Booth parara en la puerta._

_Ambos se miraron._

_-¿Quieres subir a tomar una copa?__ –dijo ella._

_Booth suspiró ruidosamente. Cielo santo. _

_Una copa. Ella le invitaba a subir a su casa. Después de lo que había pasado. Sintiendo la excitación que todavía no le había abandonado después del atisbo de locura que había tenido en el club. ¿Sería capaz de olvidarse de ello y tomar algo en su sofá, junto a ella? _

_-¿Booth? _

_Huesos le estaba mirando fijamente. Estaba tan bonita con la luz de aquellas farolas sobre su pelo, con esos labios tan rosados esperándole, con una mirada que parecía de lo más inocente… _

_-Solo una. No quiero dejar a Pops mucho tiempo solo. Ya sabes que luego no toma su medicación y…_

_-Solo una, lo prometo. Es que visitar ese club me ha dado ganas de tomar algo con alcohol mientras escucho un poco de música…_

_Booth bajó del coche mientras pensaba que si sólo le hubiera dado ganas a él de tomar alcohol sería afortunado, porque aplacar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza sólo podría conseguirse con una cantidad indefinida de cualquier bebida con alto contenido etílico…_

_Entraron juntos en el portal, y ella abrió la puerta. Entraron juntos, pero Booth parecía reacio a pasar más allá del vestíbulo._

_-Las bebidas están bajo la mesa. Yo tomaré lo mismo que tú. Coge dos vasos mientras me cambio._

_Booth comenzó a sentir un estremecimiento que le recorría desde la ingle hasta casi los pies, por no comentar el calor ardiente que comenzó a tomar posesión del resto de su cuerpo._

_Solo pensar en ella quitándose la ropa le anuló los sentidos._

_-Huesos__ –llamó sin pensar antes de que ella siquiera entrara en su habitación. Ella se dio la vuelta y le miró. _

_-¿Qué, Booth?_

_-¿Podrías poner antes un poco de música?_

_Tiempo. Tiempo. Necesitaba tiempo. Tenía que decidir rápido y no tenía tiempo. _

_O perdía la cabeza y los sentidos o intentaba contenerse con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Que eran pocas, todo había que tenerlo en cuenta, y encima frágiles y quebradizas. _

_Ella se dirigió al equipo de música y al instante Foreigner comenzó a sonar por los altavoces. Booth reconoció perfectamente los primeros compases de "I want to know what love is" y creyó morir. _

_Lo hacía a propósito. Lo comprendió enseguida. Se había dado cuenta de cuánto le había costado a Booth contenerse en el club y le estaba torturando. Con su música favorita y una canción absolutamente sugerente. Huesos era muy capaz de hacer algo como aquello solo para ponerle en un aprieto. _

_Pues si quería ponerle a cien, lo estaba consiguiendo. Y muy bien. _

_-¿Me das unos vasos?__ –consiguió decir._

_-Cógelos tú, están en el mostrador._

_-No. Prefiero que lo hagas tú._

_Brennan se sintió un tanto confundida. Es verdad que había escogido uno de los grupos favoritos de Booth y también una de las canciones más románticas que tenían porque quería llevarle al borde, que caminara peligrosamente por ese terreno que le daba tanto miedo… Quería saber hasta dónde podía llevar ese autocontrol del que tanto alardeaba._

_Pero lo de los vasos… sin entenderlo muy bien se dirigió al mostrador, y al instante, él estaba detrás de ella. _

_El no lo pudo evitar. Era demasiado estar tan cerca de ella, y allí no había peligro de que nadie ni nada les interrumpiera. La tentación había hecho un agujero profundo en su mente y había caído en ella sin hacer nada por evitarlo._

_No la tocó. Solo puso sus manos sobre la encimera a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y se pegó a ella para que notara lo que sin palabras le estaba pidiendo._

_Brennan sonrió. Estaba claro, clarísimo, y aunque no hubiera tenido una mente brillante se habría dado cuenta de que los diques de Booth se habían roto… estrepitosamente, además. _

_-¿No quieres los vasos?__ –consiguió articular._

_-Ahora mismo no quiero beber nada. Pero sí puedes darme algo que necesito. Con una cierta urgencia, además._

_Ella se dio la vuelta con ciertas dificultades porque él no había dejado demasiado espacio, y sus cuerpos seguían pegados. Y sus rostros, aún dejando atrás la diferencia de altura, muy cerca. Peligrosamente cerca._

_¿Pero era tan peligrosa la cercanía?_

_-¿Quizás una ducha fría? –__dijo ella con evidente sorna mientras se mordía el labio inferior sugerentemente._

_Booth sintió que quería jugar. ¿Sería así con todos sus amantes? ¿Habría sido así con su profesor de universidad, con el buzo, con Sully? No le importaba. Todos ellos iban a caer en el más tremendo olvido después de aquella noche._

_-Ni lo sueñes. Esta vez no lo voy a solucionar de esa manera._

_-Dijiste que controlarías tu excitación__ –le recordó ella rozando sus labios._

_-Y tú que mantendrías a raya a tus hormonas…__ -él también rozó con la punta de su nariz sus párpados cerrados__- A ver quién rompe primero su palabra._

_Ella podía sentir su respiración agitada, su excitación tan cercana, y no quiso aguantarse más. _

_Puso sus manos en su cuello y las llevó hacia los hombros quitándole la cazadora. El se dejó hacer sin rechistar, y luego la besó. Sin tocarla todavía, porque era ella la que debía dar el siguiente paso si quería llegar hasta el final. _

_Y si no, se iría a casa con un calentón de los que hacen historia…_

_Brennan no solo correspondió al beso, sino que quitó las manos de Booth de la encimera y las puso sobre sus caderas, y cuando él tocó sus nalgas le abrazó y subió su pierna por detrás de las caderas de él. Y el beso seguía, profundo, tan claro para él como un semáforo en verde para un coche. _

_El cogió sus nalgas y la elevó hasta que ella rodeó con su otra pierna su cintura, hasta que quedó colgada de él. _

_-¿Podemos ir a tu habitación y continuar allí?__ –dijo él con voz ronca. _

_-Si paras en algún lugar de camino que sea por una buena razón…_

_Booth dijo de repente:_

_-Se me acaba de ocurrir una para no llegar…_

_-No me lo creo__ –dijo Brennan__-. Si sales ahora con lo de los compañeros o algo parecido, serás tú el que saldrás a patadas de mi casa._

_-No digas tonterías. Lo que se me ha ocurrido no tiene nada que ver con eso. ¿Por qué llegar a tu cuarto?_

_Ella sonrió comprendiendo de golpe._

_-La alfombra es de pelo largo y muy, muy acogedora… me costó una fortuna. _

_-Pues no gastemos energías en recorrer el pasillo._

_Booth se agachó al llegar al centro de la alfombra y la depositó en el suelo, pero ella se negaba a soltarse, así que como pudo se quitó la camiseta y la lanzó lejos. Luego se desenredó de las piernas de Brennan y se quitó los vaqueros._

_No llevaba calzoncillos. Ella no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas._

_-Vaquero, ¿dónde has dejado tu ropa interior?_

_-No te rías de mí, científica presuntuosa, porque dentro de un instante tú tampoco la llevarás puesta. Aunque no sé si tomarme mi tiempo para quitártela…__ -dijo acercándose a ella y besándola mientras se tumbaba sobre ella y separaba sus piernas con su rodilla._

_-Deja que yo lo haga._

_Brennan se separó de él y se puso de rodillas para quitarse la camiseta que llevaba. No dejaba de mirarle mientras lo hacía, y tampoco cuando se quitó los pantalones. Su ropa interior era de lo más reveladora. Booth nunca habría pensado que alguien que restaba tanta importancia a todo lo que no fuera su trabajo pudiera llevar algo tan delicado como aquellas braguitas y ese sujetador que dejaba poco lugar a la imaginación. _

_Cuando ella se llevó las manos a la espalda para quitar el broche, él se lo impidió._

_-Eso lo haré yo. _

_Se puso detrás de ella, y cuando lo hizo cogió la prenda y la tiró al mismo sitio que su camiseta, y cubrió sus pechos con sus manos mientras besaba su cuello. Con los pulgares tocaba sus pezones, sentía como se endurecían, y con sus piernas la abarcó hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron de nuevo pegados, la espalda de ella contra el pecho de él. _

_Ella acariciaba sus piernas, y él sintió que había una barrera más. Bajó las manos hasta los elásticos de las braguitas de Brennan y ella levantó las caderas para que pudiera sacarlas por sus piernas. A la vez reposó su cabeza en el hombro de Booth, y ladeó su cabeza para poder seguir besándole. _

_Cuando ya no había ningún obstáculo entre ellos, Brennan se dio la vuelta y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. La acarició por todas partes mientras besaba cada una de esas caricias, y sus labios dejaban un sendero de deseo insatisfecho que Brennan no podía soportar. Ambos querían más, pero Booth se tomaba su tiempo, haciendo que en el interior de ella despertaran sensaciones dormidas durante tanto, tanto tiempo que ni siquiera lo recordaba. Dudaba incluso de haberlas sentido alguna vez. Y él, que sin haberlo visto nunca parecía conocer su cuerpo perfectamente, le descubrió que muchos de todas sus terminaciones nerviosas parecían tener vida propia cuando él las tocaba. _

_Booth no podía pensar en cuánto le había costado llegar a tocar aquel maravilloso cuerpo. Solo sabía que estaba entre sus brazos sin restricciones, y se entregaba a la tarea de recorrerlo por completo._

_Se tumbaron uno encima del otro, presos de la pasión que les obligaba a pedirse más y más mutuamente. Booth apoyaba los codos a los lados la cabeza de Brennan y le quitaba el pelo de la cara mientras miraba sus expresiones infinitas de placer. Ella levantaba todo su cuerpo hacia él pidiéndole silenciosamente que hiciera cesar el latido insistente que se apoderaba de su interior, indicándole dónde debía dirigirse con movimientos que él reconocía perfectamente, pero se negaba a obedecer._

_Cuando finalmente lo hizo el tiempo que transcurrió hasta que sus cabezas se llenaron de fuegos artificiales, estrellas fugaces y cualquier cosa que brillara en el universo les pareció simplemente eterno, aunque no debió ser demasiado por la urgencia de encontrar lo antes posible el paraíso._

_Porque eso era lo que cada uno significaba para el otro. El Paraíso. Con mayúsculas. Como el lugar donde encajaban perfectamente como piezas de un puzzle. Como el sitio natural donde se enlazaban sus caminos igual de bien que lo hacían sus cuerpos._

_Llegaron a la vez. El milagro se produjo al unísono. Booth la ocupó por entero y sus átomos llegaron a la fusión tan perfectamente que rompieron las leyes físicas. Porque lo que había tenido lugar no era un arrebato, el simple producto de un calentón o de la subida de hormonas. _

_Era amor. Y lo habían hecho muy bien._

_Y era tan bueno y tan perfecto que duraría mucho, mucho tiempo. _


End file.
